


Jealousy is the Color of a Lime Macaron

by queenhomeslice



Series: The Prince and the Pastry Chef [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, Jealousy, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Special of the day: humble pie
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: The Prince and the Pastry Chef [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660027
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	Jealousy is the Color of a Lime Macaron

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

You’ve just made yourself comfortable on your stool behind the counter, sandwich and iced tea in hand for lunch. You’re eating your own bread, of course—a simple ham and cheese sandwich. It’s a little after lunch, which is mostly a slow period for you, so thirty uninterrupted minutes is pretty common. You dim the lights a little anyway, but keep the doors unlocked. A few minutes into your informal lunch period, a tall, stunningly beautiful man hesitantly opens the door. He’s dressed in black slacks, a purple coeurl-print shirt, with his bangs styled up like the crest of a bird. There’s not a wrinkle on him, and his sharp green eyes pierce your soul behind silver-top rimmed glasses. 

“ _You_ ,” he breathes, just as you swallow your food quickly and throw on some clear plastic gloves. 

You feel your face flush as he approaches the counter. First Noctis stumbles into your shop, now this gorgeous stranger? What sort of parallel universe have you fallen into? “Uh, hi...welcome to The Curvy Croissant,” you say quietly, unsure of the handsome stranger’s attitude. Was he angry? Elated? Just curious? 

“You’re the one who made the lime macarons, and the lemon bars, and the...” The taller man’s velvety accented words fall away as he gives you a once-over. “The curvy croissant indeed,” he murmurs. 

You hope your face isn’t as red as it feels. “Uh, yes...? Sorry, have I seen you before, or...” 

“Forgive me,” the handsome man says, before clearing his throat. “I am Ignis Scientia, personal adviser of his Highness, Prince Noctis, whom you’ve already had the pleasure of meeting yesterday afternoon.” 

Your eyes light up, and you give Ignis a bright smile. “Oh! Yes, Noct mentioned you yesterday. He uh, very graciously purchased quite a few of my baked goods. Is there a favorite that you’ve come back for, or...?” 

Ignis says nothing for several seconds, and then, “Are you mocking me?” 

You feel the color drain from your face. “What? No, I...what... why would I do that? I’ve only just met you?” 

Ignis stares at you again for a long while before relaxing his features. “You’re not lying,” he decides. 

“Have I said something to offend you? I’m very sorry, I just asked if you enjoyed the desserts and breads that Noct took home yesterday...” 

“No, I must apologize. I’ve quite forgotten myself—I was trained better. Allow me to explain. I have trained in the culinary arts for many years, since I was a young adolescent. I pride myself on both cooking and baking. If Noct has eaten a homemade meal since the age of ten years old, it’s been by my hand. That being said...” Ignis flicks his pretty emerald eyes to the glass display case, full of your fresh pastries and breads, voice trailing again. 

You slowly connect the dots to Ignis’ cryptic behavior. “Are you...you’re not _jealous_ of me, are you?” 

Ignis’ jaw drops and then he snaps it shut, waves of horror crossing his chiseled features—and then _laughs._ “Oh, Astrals,” he says as he comes down and collects himself. “You’re a curious one, aren’t you?” He meets your gaze, and his full lips curl into a smile. “I suppose I was—am—rather envious of your talent.” 

You grin. It’s not often you serve humble pie at your bakery. “Well, don’t be! I’m a disaster with actual cooking. Baking is a lot different. Sometimes I have trouble boiling water,” you chuckle. “I can make the simplest of recipes with actual food, but dessert and breads are definitely my area of expertise.” 

Ignis hums as he steps back to study the display case. “I’ll have to admit, I am wondering if you’d allow me to inquire about some of your techniques.” 

You smirk as Ignis flicks his gaze back up to you. “No sale, Mr. Scientia. If I tell you all of my trade secrets, you’re liable to run me out of business.” You lick your lips and mutter under your breath, “Besides...I want Noct to come in here again.” 

Ignis raises a manicured eyebrow and smiles. “I see.” He clears his throat. “Well then. I suppose I’ll have to just try one of everything again in order to satiate my appetite.” He digs in the back of his sinfully tight slacks for his wallet as you stare, open-mouthed at him. 

“You’re serious?” 

Ignis shrugs casually. “Of course. Your pastries are divine. In fact...make that two of everything you have in your case.” 

You snap your jaw shut, loathe to press your luck, and busy yourself with fulfilling Ignis’ order. 


End file.
